


Keep Your Head Down

by Shunn



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunn/pseuds/Shunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нельзя быть наполовину добрым</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Head Down

\- Я не могу, Ючон, - Джеджун отрицательно качнул головой. – Твоя просьба переходит все границы.  
\- Дже, пожалуйста, - Ючон вскочил на ноги и опять сел в кресло, умоляюще сложив руки. – Это очень-очень важно, ты даже не представляешь насколько.  
\- И представлять не хочу. Ты знаешь, как я отношусь к таким вещам. Нет, нет и нет.  
\- Я прошу тебя. Хочешь, встану на колени? Всего на пару месяцев. Расходы мы… я… возместим. Просто ты единственный из моих знакомых, кого туда пустят.  
\- Ты возместишь расходы? – фыркнул Джеджун. – Еще скажи, что в постели отработаешь.  
Ючон сглотнул, отвернулся, а потом медленно начал расстегивать рубашку.  
\- Если ты хочешь.  
Джеджун от удивления чуть не смахнул чашку кофе со стола, горько засмеялся и второй раз за вечер покачал головой.  
\- Прекрати, глупо смотришься. Прошлое должно оставаться в прошлом. Хорошо, но у меня три условия.  
\- Все, что угодно, - Ючон замер, словно кролик перед удавом.  
Джеджун посмотрел на знакомую татуировку, которую больше не скрывала ткань рубашки, и провел ладонью по глазам, будто хотел таким простым способом стереть Ючона из памяти.  
\- Это действительно не больше, чем на пару месяцев, ты возместишь мне все расходы, и ты больше не будешь обращаться ко мне с просьбами. А, про четвертое условие забыл. Ты никогда, ни при каких условиях, даже если от этого будет зависеть жизнь человечества, не будешь предлагать мне себя. Это унизительно.  
Ючон кивнул головой, уставившись в пол:  
\- Спасибо. Я все сделаю, - тихо пробормотал он.  
\- Конечно, сделаешь, - жестко отрезал Джеджун. – Любой товар можно перепродать. Пожалуйста, не забывай об этом.  
Он встал и вышел из комнаты, не оглядываясь на бывшего любовника. Он знал, что тот сам найдет дорогу на улицу.

\- О, Творец, кого я вижу, - Тэён покачала головой, улыбаясь. – Самое неожиданное место из всех, где я могла тебя встретить. Ты же ненавидишь Аукционы.  
\- Возможно, я решил поменять точку зрения, - Джеджун пожал плечами в ответ.  
Она радостно всплеснула руками:  
\- И вовремя! Нам необходимо держаться вместе. Повстанцы в последнее время становятся все наглее. Я слышала, - Тэён понизила голос, подозрительно оглядываясь по сторонам, - они напали на поместье Ким Юри и увели с собой всех рабов. Омерзительные создания. Не знаю, кто их лидер, но надеюсь, что скоро его сожгут на центральной площади, чтобы больше ни один низший не посмел голову от земли поднять.  
Джеджун фальшиво усмехнулся в ответ. Он очень надеялся, что это не повстанцев будут жечь на площадях, а тех, кто решил воскресить рабство, пусть все они и покоятся давно в могилах. Сама мысль о том, что человека – такого же, как он сам, из плоти и крови – можно купить, продать, заставить работать, заставить выполнять любую чужую прихоть, казалась ему отвратительной. Разумеется, рабы, у него были - слишком подозрительно для аристократа его уровня не иметь ни одного раба. Но все они оставались в поместье добровольно. По крайней мере, так у них имелась крыша над головой, еда и твердая уверенность, что ни они сами, ни их дети не попадут на Аукцион. Именно поэтому Джеджун не поддерживал повстанцев: освободить рабов легко, а вот обеспечить им жизнь дальше – задача намного более сложная. Ким Юри славилась своим тяжелым нравом и любовью к жестоким наказаниям, но он бы не удивился, если бы часть беглецов все же решила вернуться к жестокой хозяйке. Все лучше, чем подыхать от голоду. Хотя сам Джеджун предпочел бы загнуться без еды, чем кому-то принадлежать, но он вырос в других условиях, он знал, что такое свобода, и был согласен за нее платить.  
От бесполезных философских размышлений его отвлек удар гонга – сигнал к началу Аукциона. Джеджун занял свое место рядом с незнакомым толстяком, который одобрительно ему подмигнул, прежде чем выжидающе уставиться на сцену. Голова неожиданно разболелась, к горлу подступила тошнота. Джеджун никогда не считал себя хрупким эдельвейсом – он служил в Королевской Гвардии, он убивал и видел, как умирали, и его ни разу не тянуло блевать от запаха крови или вида выпотрошенных трупов. Но сейчас ему было не по себе, словно сами стены зала, где вот уже несколько лет проводился Аукцион, пропитались чужим отчаяньем и похотью. От злости на самого себя Джеджун чуть не сплюнул под ноги. Прямо-таки день сопливых мыслей какой-то. Он в очередной раз пожалел, что согласился на уговоры Ючона.  
Рабов по одному начали выталкивать на помост. Хрупкая брюнетка с глазами лани растерянно пыталась прикрыть обнаженную грудь, мальчишка, которому, похоже, едва исполнилось пятнадцать, отчаянно старался не заплакать. Еще один лот, пятый, десятый, семнадцатый. Джеджун не приглядывался к помосту, зная, что не сможет им всем помочь. Бесполезные сожаления только испортят ему сон и аппетит, а рабов все равно растащат по новым домам. Оставалось надеяться, что хотя бы парочке из сегодняшних лотов попадутся хорошие хозяева. Он скользнул взглядом по залу, по всем тем, кто считал себя знатью, и опять подавил желание сплюнуть – теперь уже от отвращения. Толстяк рядом с ним сполз чуть ниже в кресле, широко расставил ноги, и каждые пару секунд поглаживал себя сквозь штаны, совершенно не стесняясь. Вот уж кому не повезет, так новой покупке этой твари. А он ведь тоже убежден, что является настоящим аристократом, и явно кичится происхождением и голубой кровью, текущей в жилах.  
\- Лот номер двадцать.  
Джеджун тут же напрягся, больше не обращая внимания на происходящее вокруг.  
«Номер двадцать, - сказал ему Ючон. – Но ты сразу его узнаешь, поверь». Тогда Джеджуну эти слова показались глупостью – он не понимал, как можно узнать незнакомого раба среди толпы точно таких же.  
Но лот номер двадцать на раба совершенно не походил. Наверное, дело было в том, как он держался – не плакал, не скулил, не пытался отвернуться. Его явно били – на лице и теле проступали синяки, которые не очень успешно постарались замазать. Он единственный из всех лотов был в кандалах – на руках и ногах. И он единственный, кто был в одежде. Простые белые штаны, перепачканные кровью и грязью, ничего больше, но даже эта жалкая тряпка нарушала условия Аукциона. Покупатель должен видеть все полностью, мало ли какие скрытые изъяны могут таиться под одеждой.  
Толстяк рядом всхлипнул и жадно уставился на помост.  
\- Я его хочу, - пробормотал он. – Я хочу именно его.  
Джеджун его понимал. Лот не блистал особенной красотой, тут были рабы и посимпатичнее, и с фигурой получше, да и с лицами поприятнее, а синяки и кандалы точно не добавляли ему привлекательности. Но этого раба хотелось сломать, хотелось объяснить, где его место, чтобы не смел стоять на помосте с таким выражением лица, словно не его продают, а он тут всех покупает. Он как будто сошел со страниц старой-старой книжки про войну и свободу. Таких рабов не любят, их унижают.  
Джеджун потер лоб, понимая, что схватка будет жаркой. Не только толстяк рядом, но и половина зала напряглась, жадно уставившись на помост. Спасибо, Ючон, подкинул задачку.  
Вопрос был не в деньгах, их у Джеджуна хватало. Он просто надеялся, что сегодняшняя покупка пройдет незаметно. Мало ли, решил прикупить раба в хозяйство – оно у него большое, рук всегда не хватает. Но сейчас Джеджун хорошо понимал, что его репутация противника рабства накроется медным тазом, стоит только отдать деньги. Никто в жизни не поверит, что этого раба можно купить для работы в поле или с лошадьми – только для постели.  
Дрожащим голосом толстяк выкрикнул сумму.  
Джеджун знал, что легко может нарушить свое обещание – встать и уйти гораздо проще, чем смотреть в понимающие глаза знакомых. Тэён точно все растреплет, к гадалке не ходи, но он упрямо стиснул зубы. Дело даже не в Ючоне. В первый раз в жизни он захотел раба для себя, пусть и совершенно не представлял, что с ним делать. Никакие похотливые толстяки с сальными волосами и жадными руками не отобьют у него покупку.  
\- Разденьте его, - неожиданно в торги вклинился нетерпеливый женский голос. – Вы нарушаете правила, мы хотим посмотреть.  
Раб прищурился, глядя на толпу под ногами. Судя по выражению его лица, любые попытки сорвать с него последнюю тряпку грозили если не массовыми убийствами, то, как минимум, громким скандалом для устроителей Аукциона. Распорядитель осторожно пододвинулся к лоту, и тот угрожающе звякнул кандалами, не отрывая взгляда от покупателей.  
\- Какой экземпляр, - выдохнул толстяк, ерзая в кресле. Просторные штаны не могли скрыть его возбужденный член, хотя было бы там, что скрывать. – Дождаться не могу, когда запру его в специальной комнате. Вы знаете, - доверительно прошептал он, наклонившись к Джеджуну, - самый обычный кнут может творить чудеса в умелых руках.  
Тот невольно поморщился, вспоминая, как орал наказанный солдат. Сто ударов – смертельный приговор. Кожа клочьями свисала с окровавленной спины, с прокушенных губ капала пена, глаза закатились от боли так, что видны были только белки, а солдат продолжал кричать, словно подстреленный заяц – тонко и жалобно. Джеджун слишком хорошо знал, что можно сделать обычным кнутом.  
К штанам протянул руки не выдержавший выкриков из зала распорядитель. Взмах - и он жалобно захрипел, короткая цепь обмоталась вокруг жирной шеи. Охранники дернулись, не зная, что делать. Они хорошо понимали, что сейчас жизнь их хозяина висит на тонком волоске, точнее, на толстой цепи. Рабу явно ничего не стоило сломать распорядителю шею, даже не особо напрягаясь при этом.  
\- Пятьсот тысяч, и никто не пытается раздеть мою собственность.  
Джеджун сам удивился, как холодно прозвучал его голос. Зал громко ахнул. Пятьсот тысяч – немыслимая сумма за раба, даже за такого.  
\- А ты хорошенький, - фыркнул раб, убирая цепь. Распорядитель, хрипя, рухнул на пол, потирая красный след на шее.  
Зал ахнул во второй раз. Толстяк обиженно покосился на Джеджуна.  
\- Я же сказал, что хочу его, - совсем по-детски протянул он.  
\- Ничего личного. Я тоже его хочу.  
Джеджун поднялся с места и двинулся к помосту, внимательно глядя в глаза рабу. Тот тоже смотрел на него – ни капли вызова во взгляде, только бесконечная усталость, словно он тоже хотел быстрее покончить с этим фарсом. Хотя, быть выставленным, пусть даже полуголым, на помосте для рабов – удовольствие ниже среднего.  
\- Я его забираю, - Джеджун кивнул ошарашенному распорядителю. – Деньги получите завтра. Надеюсь, моего имени достаточно в качестве рекомендации?  
\- Д-д-да, конечно, господин Ким. Более чем достаточно, - распорядитель продолжал крутить головой, то и дело осторожно прикасаясь к шее. Он явно не понимал, что происходит.  
\- Прекрасно. Пойдем.  
Раб легко спрыгнул с помоста, не дожидаясь, когда снимут кандалы.  
\- Хотя бы хозяин у меня не урод.  
\- Я бы на твоем месте не радовался, - сухо ответил Джеджун. – Книжку не судят по обложке.  
\- И еще умный, - восхищенно присвистнул раб. – Вот мне счастье привалило.  
\- Выпори его хорошенько, - заорал из зала толстяк. – И, если что, я всегда готов его перекупить!  
Раб покосился на вопящего толстяка и наклонился к уху Джеджуна.  
\- Только этому козлу меня не продавай. Я буду послушным. Господин, - последнее слово он словно выплюнул. Джеджун отшатнулся. Столько ненависти в простом наборе звуков ему до сих пор слышать не приходилось.  
\- Ну, если ты будешь послушным… - Он по-хозяйски положил руку на плечо новой покупке. – Представление на сегодня окончено, дамы и господа, мы благодарим за внимание.  
Раб, подхватив игру, тут же склонился в издевательском поклоне. В зале возмущенно засвистели и загудели, но Джеджуну было плевать. Он пытался сообразить, во что же он вляпался, и как ему мучительнее убить Ючона.  
На пороге дома их встретил Чанмин. Казалось, он торчал тут с самого утра, судя по количеству пустых чашек и тарелок на тумбочке. Джеджун неодобрительно поджал губы – грязи он не терпел, и Чанмин прекрасно об этом знал. Обычно он сам ругал прислугу, если та оставляла хотя бы пылинку на мебели. Но сегодня, похоже, забыл об этой своей прекрасной привычке.  
Хотя больше всего Джеджуна изумил тот факт, что его верный камердинер смотрел вовсе не на него, а на раба, который за время поездки не проронил ни слова. Кандалы с него сняли, и поначалу Джеджун опасался, что тот попытается сбежать, но тот просто сидел и глядел в окно кареты пустым, ничего не выражающим взглядом. Точно таким же пустым взглядом раб смотрел на Чанмина, склонившегося перед ними в почтительном поклоне, пока тот не прижал руки к сердцу, а затем ко лбу, словно у него неожиданно разболелась голова. Впервые с момента Аукциона Джеджун понял, что этот странный человек умеет улыбаться – не ухмыляться, не усмехаться, не презрительно кривить губы, а именно улыбаться – открыто и искренне, как мальчишка, получивший в подарок на Рождество долгожданного щенка. И он недоумевал, что же успел сделать Чанмин, чтобы заслужить эту открытую белозубую улыбку. Не то, чтобы Джеджун завидовал – разумеется, нет.  
\- Чанмин, познакомься, это наш новый…- Джеджун запнулся.  
Не говорить же гость - слишком глупо и лживо. А раб или слуга будет слишком унизительно...  
\- Как тебя зовут?  
Джеджун от отчаяния чуть не ударил сам себя. Первым делом нужно было спросить у раба его имя, но на Аукционе как-то не довелось, а потом он просто забыл.  
\- Чон Юнхо.  
По сути, это прозвучало откровенным вызовом. Рабы обязаны были брать родительское имя своего хозяина, а этот Юнхо не мог не слышать, что Джеджуна называли «господин Ким». Распорядитель, а потом его помощница раз двадцать повторили его имя, униженно кланяясь.  
Значит, Чон Юнхо.  
\- Ким Юнхо, - со сладкой улыбкой поправил Джеджун. – Привыкай.  
Чанмин недоуменно покосился на него. Он знал, что хозяин никогда не требовал от рабов брать его имя, он так и остался Шимом, но Джеджун не собирался никому ничего объяснять.  
Быть может, все его многочисленные приятели были правы. Он непозволительно разбаловал свою собственность.  
\- Ким Юнхо, - процедил раб. – По крайней мере, господин разрешил мне оставить свое имя. Господин так добр.  
\- Господин добр, поэтому постарайся его не злить, - улыбка Джеджуна стала слаще. – Визитку того козла с Аукциона я на всякий случай сохранил. Отведи его в комнату с решеткой, - кивнул он Чанмину, - и запри на ключ. Ключ принеси мне.  
Чанмин недовольно поджал губы, но спорить не стал. И к лучшему. Споры с собственным камердинером на пороге дома – только этого не хватало Джеджуну, чтобы его авторитет в глазах нового раба рухнул окончательно. Хотя он сильно сомневался, что этот авторитет у него был.  
Джеджун прошел в спальню и упал на кровать, прижимая ладони к вискам. С каждой минутой он все больше жалел, что сразу не отказал Ючону. Никакие воспоминания о прошлом, какими бы они не были прекрасными, не стоили пережитого за сегодня унижения, отвращения и страха.  
Этот раб – он словно вытаскивал на поверхность все самое плохое и темное, о чем Джеджун старался не думать. Нельзя быть добрым наполовину, нельзя ненавидеть рабство и при этом владеть тысячью с лишним людей, нельзя улыбаться тем, кто бьет и унижает таких же, как они, нельзя им уподобляться, нельзя хотеть сломать новую игрушку – ведь «обычный кнут может творить чудеса». А Джеджун отлично умел пользоваться кнутом и плеткой, он не зря столько лет провел в Гвардии.  
Он со всей силы швырнул подушку в зеркало, сшибая на пол многочисленные статуэтки одной из сестер. Завтра Сонкю уберет фарфоровые осколки, завтра Джеджун успокоится, завтра он потребует, чтобы Ючон увез раба куда угодно, плевать на расходы. Конечно, пятьсот тысяч – огромная сумма, но он не разорится. Душевное равновесие стоит гораздо дороже.  
Завтра все будет хорошо.

Наутро Джеджун, радостно насвистывая прилипчивый мотив модной песенки, спустился на кухню. Обычно он лично контролировал приготовление еды, но вчера ночью ему не спалось, поэтому поднялся он поздно и пропустил завтрак.  
На кухне, наплевав на все запреты и правила, стоял его новый раб, все в тех же белых штанах, которые держались только на честном слове и выступающих тазовых косточках, и беззастенчиво кокетничал с Солли. Джеджун замолк на полуслове, жадно глотая ртом воздух, как выброшенная на берег рыба. Чанмин никогда, ни при каких условиях, не осмеливался не выполнять его приказы. Оспаривать – случалось порой, но вот так, внаглую наплевать на слова хозяина – это выходило за любые рамки.  
Джеджун пришел в себя от какого-то странного звука, и лишь через пару секунд сообразил, что это он сам - шипит от злости и ярости.  
\- Чанмин! Чанмин, ко мне, немедленно!  
Солли вздрогнула от испуга, прикрывая лицо передником. Они никогда не видела хозяина в таком состоянии. Раб даже не поморщился – наоборот, жизнерадостно улыбнулся, стянул из вазы на столе крупное красное яблоко и откусил солидный кусок. Он не просто провоцировал Джеджуна – он откровенно нарывался.  
\- Да, господин?  
Чанмин побледнел, когда увидел Юнхо на кухне, но даже не попробовал извиниться.  
\- Нарушение моего приказа мы обсудим позже, как и твое наказание. Сейчас я хочу, чтобы этого, - Джеджун махнул рукой в сторону раба, - отвели на конюшню и привязали там. Ты все понял? Могу повторить по буквам.  
\- Но, гос…господин, вы никогда…никог… - Чанмин аж заикаться начал от неожиданности.  
\- Пора изменить правила в этом доме, - процедил Джеджун. – Совсем от рук отбились. На конюшню и привязать!  
\- Не беспокойся, Чанмини, - раб аккуратно выкинул огрызок от яблока в корзину и вытер ладони о штаны. – Слушайся господина. Господ нужно обязательно слушаться. Где тут у вас конюшня?  
Джеджун вихрем взлетел по лестнице, стараясь не оборачиваться. Почему-то ему казалось, что это его сейчас будут пороть.  
Он выждал добрые полтора часа, нетерпеливо меряя шагами комнату. Он очень хотел, чтобы этот раб, этот Юнхо успел хорошо прочувствовать, что его ждет, чтобы у него затекли руки и ноги, чтобы каждый удар ощущался еще болезненнее. Джеджун не верил в силу телесных наказаний. С солдатами эффективнее всего работало урезание жалования, с рабами – уменьшение пищи, а вот кнуты, плетки, обливание ледяной водой только запугивали, да еще и отнимали драгоценное время. Избитый раб либо не сможет работать, либо будет трудиться вполсилы, пока не поправится, значит, это бесполезный перевод ресурса. Только сейчас логически мыслить у Джеджуна не получалось.  
Витая рукоять плетки удобно легла в руку. Удары получатся не такими тяжелыми, как от кнута, но болезненными. Самое главное - знать, как и куда бить. Джеджун напоследок взглянул в зеркало и замер. Собственное отражение ему совсем не понравилось: слипшиеся от пота пряди, раздувающиеся ноздри, сжатые в тонкую полоску губы – перекошенное от злости, почти уродливое лицо. Он пару раз вдохнул и выдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться и взять себя в руки, даже было потянулся к звонку, чтобы позвать Чанмина и попросить отвязать раба. Джеджун не хотел превращаться в кого-то, вроде Ким Юри или толстяка с Аукциона, но перед глазами каждый раз вставала издевательская, ехидная улыбка Юнхо, и он чувствовал, как в ушах начинает тонко звенеть от ярости. Ничего подобного он никогда не испытывал и понятия не имел, как с этим справиться. Мысленно Джеджун убедил себя, что пара легких ударов не причинит вреда – ничего страшного, всего лишь поставить на место зарвавшегося раба. Он должен знать, кто его хозяин, и соблюдать минимальные приличия, а потом Ючон его увезет и все станет по-прежнему. На самом деле, Джеджун догадывался, что как раньше уже не будет, что у него больше не получится играть роль милого и понимающего господина, но остановиться никак не получалось. Казалось, словно его подхватил бурный поток эмоций, и теперь он мог только с ужасом представлять, куда его вынесет капризное течение, и вынесет ли вообще. Будь проклят тот день, когда он отправился на чертов Аукцион.  
Чанмин, Солли, Сонкю и Минхо сгрудились у лестницы, и на их лицах Джеджун прочел недоумение, смешанное с ужасом. Быть может, он себе все выдумал или ему показалось, но Сонкю каждые пару секунд подносила ладони к глазам, словно пытаясь вытереть слезы.  
\- Господин, - Чанмин дернулся к нему, то ли хотел ударить, то ли отобрать плетку, и Солли с Минхо немедленно повисли на нем, удерживая.  
«Я слишком заигрался в хорошего хозяина. Я слишком их всех разбаловал, - эти мысли, как припев дурацкой песенки, крутились в голове у Джеджуна, - дядя был прав, когда говорил, что им нужна строгая рука. Как же дядя был прав».  
Раба прикрутили к столбу для наказаний в конюшне, который когда-то забыли снести. Только сейчас Джеджун заметил плохо поджившие следы от плетки на его спине – значит, его уже пороли. На пару секунд вина вновь накрыла Джеджуна с головой, и первый удар вышел смазанным, брачные игры с плеткой, а не удар. Раб презрительно фыркнул, переступая с ноги на ногу.  
\- Это все, на что способен господин?  
Инстинкт самосохранения у идиота явно напрочь отсутствовал, зато бравады и нахальства хватало с лихвой. В первый раз за свою жизнь Джеджун не просто понял, а на собственной шкуре в полной мере прочувствовал выражение «пелена ярости застилает глаза».  
Он старался попадать по еще не затянувшимся следам от предыдущего наказания – так больнее – и чередовать силу ударов, чтобы невозможно было привыкнуть. Сильнее, сильнее, слабее, совсем неощутимо, сильнее. Наверное, если бы раб хоть раз вскрикнул, попросил пощады, громко застонал, Джеджун пришел бы в себя. Но тот молчал, только тяжело дышал, вздрагивал и инстинктивно выгибался, пытаясь увернуться от плетки.  
Кровь потекла по спине, смешиваясь с потом, забираясь под пояс штанов, тяжелые хлюпающие звуки ударов остались единственным шумом в мире, заглушая даже встревоженное ржание лошадей. До этого момента Джеджун не представлял, как красиво могут смотреться ярко-алые струйки на смуглой коже. Он сглотнул, удобнее перехватывая рукоять – вставший член болезненно упирался в ширинку его брюк, и это было страшно и унизительно. Джеджун перестал думать, перестал соображать, где находится – удары сыпались все хаотичнее, без тонкого расчета, сильнее и сильнее, словно он пытался наказать не другого, а себя за все, что сейчас ощущает. Он сумел остановиться только тогда, когда раб обвис в своих путах, потеряв сознание от боли, да и то, он бы не поручился, что сразу это заметил.  
Джеджун выронил плетку, опускаясь на колени – его тошнило от самого себя, сердце тяжело бухало в ушах, и проклятое возбуждение не хотело никуда исчезать, наоборот, все, о чем он мог сейчас думать – о собственном члене, который, кажется, никогда еще в жизни так не стоял. С трудом Джеджун заставил себя встать, ломая ногти – Минхо или Чанмин постарались на совесть - развязал ремни, удерживающие запястья, и подхватил в объятия бесчувственное тело.  
На бледном лице раба выделялись только страшно искусанные губы: слишком много гордости, слишком много глупости, слишком много упрямства, и Джеджун невольно запустил пальцы в грязные лохматые волосы, прижал его голову к своей груди,– баюкая, будто маленького ребенка.  
Он понятия не имел, сколько времени так просидел, вероятно, не очень много, потому что пришел в себя от слабого, но все еще бесконечно наглого голоса раба.  
\- Твой стояк упирается мне в бок... Господин.  
Джеджун вздрогнул от неожиданности и попытался отодвинуться, но раб с силой вцепился в него, не позволяя отстраниться.  
\- Господина возбуждает порка?  
\- За-за-а-аткнись, - Джеджун словно со стороны услышал, как заикается и неуверенно звучит его голос.  
\- Ничего страшного, многих возбуждает, - раб криво усмехнулся. – Господин не первый и не последний.  
\- Я позову Чанмина, чтобы он тебе помог.  
\- Не надо никого звать, - раб поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее. – Сними штаны.  
\- Что-о-о?! – вся жалость к этому типу мигом вылетела у Джеджуна из головы.  
\- Я же знаю, что ты этого хочешь. Прости, помочь сил не хватит, - раб попытался расстегнуть пуговицу на его штанах, но руки у него слишком сильно дрожали от слабости. – А я хочу посмотреть. Давай, господин, порадуй свою игрушку, подрочи себе.  
Наверное, этот раб был колдуном или чем-то похуже, потому что Джеджун, почти ничего не соображая, покорно расстегнул брюки, стащил их вместе с нижним бельем, и сплюнул в ладонь, обхватывая член. Раб толкнул его в грудь, заставляя улечься на грязном полу, шире раздвинуть ноги, чтобы все было видно. Перепачканная кровью рука накрыла его ладонь, и Джеджун выгнулся навстречу, каждой клеточкой кожи, ощущая чужие прикосновения.  
\- Не закрывай глаза, - раб склонился над ним, опираясь на дрожащие руки.  
В полумраке его небольшие глаза казались огромными, почти черными – расширенные зрачки закрывали почти всю радужку. Джеджун невольно поежился от этого взгляда, продолжая скользить ладонью вдоль члена – сначала неуверенно, потом все быстрее, отчаяннее, словно от оргазма зависела его жизнь. Он почувствовал теплые капли на своих пальцах – скорее всего, чужая кровь, но чтобы убедиться, нужно было оторваться от глаз раба. Невозможно.  
\- Я же говорил, что ты хорошенький, - пробормотал раб, вцепляясь в его бедро, и Джеджуна почти тут же накрыло волной болезненного удовольствия.  
Раб размазал по животу его сперму, устало улыбаясь.  
\- Спасибо, господин.  
\- Ты можешь хотя бы на пару секунд заткнуться, - Джеджун прижался к его рту – не поцелуй, борьба за власть. Искусанные губы оказались мягкими, горчащими кровью и солью.  
Если бы Джеджун не разучился плакать лет десять назад, он бы непременно заплакал. Но вместо этого он продолжал осторожно целовать Юнхо, стараясь держать руки при себе, чтобы не касаться израненной спины.

Джеджун проснулся от солнечного лучика, скользящего по его лицу. Он подавил желание чихнуть, сел в кровати, прикрывая от солнца ладонью глаза.  
Юнхо рядом недовольно пошевелился, переворачиваясь со спины на живот. В ярком утреннем свете белые следы шрамов были почти незаметны, но Джеджун знал, что они там есть.  
Простить другого не так сложно, как простить самого себя. Двух месяцев, что прошли с момента порки, оказалось явно недостаточно. Джеджун все еще отчетливо помнил каждую секунду и все еще проклинал свою вспыльчивость. Он тихо вздохнул, обнимая себя за колени.  
\- Ты слишком громко думаешь, - пробормотал Юнхо, успокаивающе поглаживая его по руке. – Ну, считай, что меня дикая кошка поцарапала.  
\- Очень дикая, - фыркнул Джеджун.  
\- Кошмар, а не кошка, - Юнхо дернул его за ладонь, роняя на себя.  
Джеджун стиснул его бедрами, устраиваясь сверху.  
\- Знал бы, что ты такой покладистый в постели, сразу бы трахнул.  
\- Это еще кто кого, - лениво протянул Юнхо, вскидывая бедра.  
\- Никогда не понимал тех, кто предпочитает только девочек или мальчиков. Или одну позицию в постели.  
\- Да, ночью, в темноте и под одеялом. С дикими кошками веселее.  
Джеджун засмеялся, провел костяшками пальцев по щеке Юнхо, наклонился для поцелуя.  
В дверь отчаянно забарабанили.  
\- Дже, Дже, ты там?! Открывай!  
\- Ючон, ты с ума сошел?! Во-первых, что ты делаешь в моем доме? Во-вторых, так ломиться элементарно невежливо.  
Джеджун совершенно забыл, что Ючон обещал забрать раба через пару месяцев и возместить расходы. Видимо, он все же решил вспомнить о своем обещании. Джеджун представил, что Юнхо увозят – неизвестно куда, неизвестно к кому, и подумал, что готов доплатить еще пятьсот тысяч, лишь бы все осталось по-прежнему.  
\- Плевать я хотел на вежливость! Юнхо?! Юнхо, открой дверь, это срочно!  
\- Прости.  
Юнхо осторожно выбрался из-под Джеджуна, закутался в одеяло и впустил Ючона в комнату.  
\- Они вышли на твой след! Мы с Джунсу их немного опередили, но времени мало, максимум час. Тебе нужно уходить!  
\- Понял.  
Только сейчас Джеджун обратил внимание на неловко застывшего на пороге Джунсу. Глаза у того ввалились, на щеке красовалась свежая царапина и было похоже, что он не спал пару дней, а не ел так и вовсе месяца три.  
\- Мне кто-нибудь объяснит, что происходит?  
\- Потом, - Ючон нетерпеливо отмахнулся. – Чанмин седлает лошадей, он тебя проводит.  
\- Нам нужно изобразить нападение, - Юнхо устало потер лоб. – Ни на тебя, ни на Дже подозрение упасть не должно.  
Джунсу что-то недовольно пробормотал.  
\- И на тебя тоже, разумеется.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы мне все объяснили сейчас, а не потом, - Джеджун скрестил руки на груди. – Кто «они», зачем им нужен Юнхо, и почему Чанмин седлает лошадей?  
\- Как ты любишь все усложнять, - выдохнул Ючон. - У нас нет времени, поверь.  
Юнхо спокойно начал одеваться, словно был один в комнате. Джунсу немедленно отвернулся к стене, делая вид, что изучает рисунок на обоях.  
\- Ты слышал про повстанцев? – спросил он, застегивая рубашку.  
\- Разумеется, - Джеджун пожал плечами. – О них все слышали.  
\- Юнхо – лидер повстанцев, - выпалил Ючон. – Когда его схватили, нам удалось выдать его за беглого раба, поэтому он оказался на Аукционе, а я попросил тебя его купить. Прости, я не пророк, я не знал, чем это обернется. Иначе попросил бы Хичоля.  
\- Какого Хичоля, - зашипел Джеджун. – Какие повстанцы?!  
\- Джеджун, - вздохнул Юнхо, прижимаясь губами к его лбу. – Я не родился рабом, я понятия не имею, как они должны себя вести, я просто хочу, чтобы люди были свободны.  
\- Но… А как же я?  
Только сейчас Джеджун окончательно сообразил, что Юнхо уедет, что он может его больше никогда не увидеть, потому что его могут схватить, убить, ранить…  
Он застыл в объятиях Юнхо, пока тот молча гладил его по волосам.  
\- Я прошу прощения, - извиняющимся тоном пробормотал Ючон, - но у нас, правда, нет времени. Королевские ищейки появятся с минуты на минуту.  
\- Мы еще встретимся, - беззаботно улыбнулся Юнхо. – Быстро все отвернулись.  
И все действительно отвернулись, пока он целовал Джеджуна, словно у них впереди не считанные минуты, а целая жизнь.  
\- Лошади оседланы, Минхо позаботится, чтобы все выглядело правдоподобно. Нам нужно спешить.  
Еще никогда голос Чанмина не казался ему таким противным.  
\- Я даже не буду спрашивать, причем тут ты, - вздохнул Джеджун, глядя на своего камердинера. – Ты всегда причем.  
\- И вот уже пять лет с повстанцами, - Чанмин пожал плечами. – Простите, господин, надеюсь, у нас еще будет возможность поговорить нормально.  
\- Желательно без всяких «господинов».  
Юнхо напоследок стиснул пальцы Джеджуна, поцеловал тыльную сторону ладони, и стремительно вышел из комнаты.  
Джеджун обессиленно опустился на кровать, не в силах представить, что вечером ему придется спать одному. И эту ночь, и следующую, и сотни ночей потом. Он почти не обратил внимания, как Минхо связал ему запястья, изображая коварное нападение рабов. Ючон и Джунсу, к счастью, молчали. Впрочем, что они могли сказать…

\- Господин Ким, господин Ким, слава Творцу, с вами все в порядке, - Ем Джинтэ, капитан отряда ищеек, влетел в зал, протягивая к Джеджуну обе руки. – Они могли вас убить, эти твари крайне опасны!  
\- Да, я уже понял, - Джеджун попытался улыбнуться в ответ, но улыбка вышла слишком кривой. – Я тоже рад, что со мной все в порядке.  
Джинтэ продолжал еще что-то говорить, извиняться, униженно кланяться, но Джеджун его уже не слушал. Он вертел в руках плетку. Ту самую плетку, на которой все еще оставалась кровь Юнхо.


End file.
